Darla Stirling
A troubled girl who was a model and then a prostitute and was on the run from the cops for being a drug dealer as well. Early Life Born in Swindon, her background was very much troubled. She wanted to become a model to get out of the bad environment she grew up wanting fame and glamour. She managed to become a model as she was known for being rather beautiful but things changed when she soon became a prostitute and ended up doing and selling drugs. The cops wanting to catch her, she was forced to run away. Things changed when she went to a rehab place. There they taught the gospel and she exposed to what Jesus did on the Cross. She ended up repenting and putting her trust in Christ. When she went to give herself to the police, they had dismissed the charges and had order for her to go and move on with her life. Which she did not wanting to go back to what she used to do. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 35 Darla, Pepe and Catherine Young start talking with each other when Ruth Ogden joins in their conversation much to Pepe's annoyance as he and feels with her upcoming divorce to philandering Dr John Ogden, all she'll talk about is that, something which Catherine is excited about. Indeed she does not paying any attention to her children Ben Ogden and Laura Ogden being beaten up by Carl Kewis in the playground and wants them to support her in her divorce. Catherine does rather enthusiastically. Things turn ugly when Darla says she did not want to be involved and thought it best for them to work it out. Ruth becomes demeaning of her and saying she surprised with someone of her background eluding to her past as a drug dealer a prostitute. Causing her great distress she runs away crying. Pepe tried to go and comfort her but Ruth and Catherine refuse demanding an answer. While he could not approve Dr John Ogden's known infidelity he would not be brought in on such a crusade. Ruth and Catherine had been happy at him not approving Dr John but Ruth lashes out at Pepe saying with his moral background that he would never support a wronged woman eluding to his former lifestyle as being gay before he became a Christian. He had enough of the pair and went to find Darla hoping she was alright. As the divorce is heating up with many of the town taking one of two sides,Darla and Pepe try leading a third way wanting calm and civility to return as the town was imploding on itself as it took sides. Darla and Pepe are at the court room when Ruth and Dr John are about to settle their divorce with the entire town their to see the outcome. However with Ruth's neglect of the children, Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford with Phillip Hasworth representing them are also added to the catch to prove neither were fit to have the children. Having witnessed first hand Ruth's cruelness to anyone who did not support her as well as her lack of regard of children are first to testify on behalf of the Staxfords about that day which turned out from that day to the court case the children were not allowed to go back home with Ruth. In the end Judge Fielder ruled in the favour of the Staxford's as neither parent admitted they didn't really want their children. The town who were all behind the Staxford's celebrated and left Dr John and Ruth argue to scrabble over who gets the money in the divorce.